


Zemsta Zastępów

by Isabella_Bluebell, Tokomi



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zemsta - Aleksander Fredro
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaczęło się od tego, że Gabryś przez jedną drobną literówkę został Rejentem Królestwa. Lampka nie chciał być gorszy - został Cześnikiem. A dalej to już samo poszło na fali głupawki...<br/>Czysty crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zemsta Zastępów

**AKT 1**

_Pokój w pałacu Lucyfera, drzwi na prawo, lewo i w środku. Biurko, fotele klubowe etc. Gitara elektryczna na ścianie_

**SCENA PIERWSZA** _  
_

_Lucyfer, Asmodeusz_

_Lucyfer w czerwonym, rozchełstanym szlafroku, ze szlafmycą pod kolor, trzyma szluga w ustach. Siedzi za biurkiem, okulary na nosie, czyta papiery. Asmodeusz leży natomiast w fotelu klubowym w swoim zwykłym stroju, rozłożony jak polska gospodarka.  
_

 

 **Lucyfer** : Patrz ją tylko... ładna, mądra, inteligentna i bogata. I jeszcze ta Głębia w jej oczach... Z nią to mógłbym się nawet ożenić...

 **Asmodeusz** : Racja Luciu, niezła dupa.

 **Lucyfer** : Mod, no co ty, na trzeźwo mam myśleć? Daj jakiegoś wina!

_*Asmodeusz prycha i wychodzi*_

**Lucyfer** : Nie ma co czekać... jeszcze mi ją Niebo sprzątnie sprzed nosa...

_*po chwili ciszy*_

**Lucyfer** : Co tak długo? Czekasz aż sfermentuje, czy dopiero winogrona zbierasz?

_*Asmodeusz wraca z winem*_

**Lucyfer** : Dupa ładna, i owszem. Tylko czy się zgodzi...

 **Asmodeusz** : Luciu, to jest kobieta. Nawet Razjel nie wie, co im w głowach siedzi. A jeśli wie, to i tak nie powie _*nalewa mu czerwonego wina*_

 **Lucyfer** : I tu jest, kurwa, pies pogrzebany. Ja tutaj, mocium panie, rzucam stan kawalerski. Ja?! To już przynajmniej w dobrą partię.

_*olewa kieliszek i bierze łyk z butelki*_

**Lucyfer** : Dupa z Julii wprawdzie ładna. Za to Rafael ma wpływy. A i tyłek nie najgorszy. Z nim się bardziej opłaca... Mod, a gdybym tak się chciał z Rafałkiem hajtnąć?

 **Asmodeusz** : Lampka, nie chlej tyle, bo ci już palma odbija. Ty z Rafałkiem? Przecież to świetlisty i w dodatku z szeregu. Tanio ci się ta dziwka nie sprzeda.

 **Lucyfer** : Sugerujesz, że nie spełnię jego oczekiwań? Bodajby cię Mrok pochłonął za takie pomysły! Przecież ja jestem doskonały. _*wypina dumnie pierś*_ Jestem tu władcą, poradzę sobie.

 **Asmodeusz** : Luciu, bez urazy, ale daleko ci do najlepszej partii w Głębi. Tu zakola, tam siwiejesz, rano wstając strzyka ci w kościach...

 **Lucyfer** : _*unosi się honorem i nad podłogę*_ Asmodeuszu, szukasz dziury w całym. On też na pewno idealny nie jest. Ważne, żebyśmy się dogadywali i żeby seks był dobry.

 **Asmodeusz** : Romantyk...

 

**SCENA DRUGA**

Lucyfer, Asmodeusz, Daimon

_Daimon ubrany jak zwykle na czarno i w glanach, pod pachą głębiański pistolet._

 

 **Daimon** : Siema Lampka, mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, bo prawie zajeździłem Piołuna, zapieprzając do ciebie.

 **Lucyfer** : Nie pierdziel, słyszałem, że się szlajałeś po knajpach.

 **Daimon** : _*macha mu pistoletem przed twarzą*_ Widzisz to, żarówko jedna?

 **Lucyfer** : A co mam widzieć? Gnat od Moda.

 **Daimon** : Wystrzelony psiamać! Co ty, światło niesiesz, a nie widzisz?

 **Asmodeusz** : Taa, chyba do płotu przy burdelu _*rzuca szyderczo wychodząc*_

 **Daimon** : Chuj cię obchodzi na kogo, ale wiedz, że się nie spóźniam dlatego, że mi się nie chce dupy ruszyć, tylko muszę innym ratować dupy...

 **Lucyfer** : Chyba innych.

 **Daimon** : Innych?

 **Lucyfer** : Lecisz na zajęte panienki, nie myśl, że nie wiem.

 **Daimon** : Możesz sobie wiedzieć... Daj lepiej żryć.

 **Lucyfer** : Ech... kelnerka nam wybyła. Sam się obsłuż i słuchaj, bo powtarzać mi się nie chce

 **Daimon** : _*siada jak u siebie, nogi na stole*_

 **Lucyfer** : Wiesz doskonale, Frey, że mam na ciebie to i owo. Jak się góra dowie, nie będą zachwyceni...

 **Daimon:** Ej no, Lampka, co ty?! Starego kumpla? *ciamka*

 **Lucyfer** : _*wzrusza ramionami*_ Zawsze to jakaś rozrywka.

 **Daimon** : _*ściąga nogi ze stołu*_ Lampka! Ja, rozrywka? Chyba sobie żartujesz!

 **Lucyfer** : Jeszcze kurwa raz nazwij mnie Lampką albo Żarówką a się skończy!

 **Daimon** : _*niezrażony*_ Dziwki od Asmodeusza już Ci nie wystarczą? Poza tym to tak tylko dla odświeżenia pamięci. W końcu wisisz mi to i tamto. Wiesz, wyobraź sobie, że mam też swoją robotę! Niszczenie światów i tak dalej...

 **Lucyfer** : Daimon...

 **Daimon** : Czekaj, Lucek, daj mi skończyć. Już się odrywałem od ziemi. Kiedy nagle zaczyna się jakaś burda. A poszło mniej więcej o to...

 **Lucyfer** : Frey, słuchaj, na Mrok!

 **Daimon** : No zaraz kurde, sam słuchaj! Patrzę, a tam taka laska! _*łapie za niewidzialne melony*_

 **Lucyfer:** _*przejeżdża tylko ręką po twarzy*_

 **Daimon** : Jak na mnie spojrzała... No wiesz, nie mogłem odmówić takiej damie!

 **Lucyfer** : _*wali pięścią w biurko, aż się szlafrok bardziej rozchyla*_ Przestań pierdolić!

 **Daimon** : Nie wierzysz, bo zazdrościsz! Nie masz takiej wielkiej Gwiazdy Zagłady jak ja! _*poleruje szmatką klingę*_

 **Lucyfer** : Za to mam rekompensatę w postaci mózgu.

_*po chwili ciszy*_

Bo wiesz, zaświaty są podzielone na pół...

 **Daimon** : Bywałem wszędzie, nawet w Strefach Poza Czasem!

 **Lucyfer** : _*wali w biurko i mówi dalej*_ Tu sobie żyję jak pan na włościach.

Lecz co gorsza, że połowy

Drugiej świata – czart dziedzicem.

Czy inaczej: Rejent Gabriel;

Słodki, cichy, z kornym licem,

Ale z diabłem, z diabłem w duszy!

 **Daimon** : Lucek, ale przecież przyjaźń między wami kwitnie. Poza tym nie chcę ci wypominać, ale ty tak jakby diabeł jesteś...

 **Lucyfer** : No jak ja go nie ruszę, to nikt go ze stołka nie zrzuci! Ciągle się o coś czepia! Najchętniej bym go utopił w Jeziorze Płomieni, ale przecie wielce możny Rejent Królestwa tu nie zejdzie! A jak sam do niego pójdę to gotowy mnie z obłoczków grymplowanych zrzucić. Dlatego ty pójdziesz.

 **Daimon** : Lucek, posrało cię? Przecież jestem Aniołem Zagłady, Tańczącym na Zgliszczach, mogę ci świat rozpierdolić w drobny mak, ale nie rozmawiać z tymi z Królestwa! Z resztą od kiedy jestem twoim chłopcem na posyłki? _*patrzy spod byka*_

 **Lucyfer** : Od kiedy mam coś na ciebie. Nie ma zmiłuj, nie ma że boli!

 **Daimon** : A jak zdzielę Gabrysia w łeb przy negocjacjach? To jak myślisz, kto oberwie?!

 **Lucyfer** : Eee... Gabryś?

 **Daimon** : Weź to przemyśl.

 **Lucyfer** : Nooo... Przemyślałem. A tak jeszcze przy okazji to się hajtam.

 **Daimon** : Lucek, upiłeś się.

 **Lucyfer** : Zaraz, kurwa, upiłeś... Pomógłbyś mi lepiej!

 **Daimon** : Bardzo chętnie. Czyli mam być swatką? Zbajerować jakąś ze zbyt wysokim mniemaniem czy namówić szarą myszkę? A może zabić męża...

 **Lucyfer** : Jak już mówiłem, mam rekompensatę w postaci mózgu... Tyle że ja do kobiet jestem... nieśmiały. I bajera mi się nie klei...

 **Daimon** : Cizia jest już twoją — daję słowo . Przysięgam na moją gwiazdę. Ja mam podejście do dziewczyn. Tylko spojrzę, każda moja, A na każdą spojrzeć umiem. Idę.

 **Lucyfer** : Gdzie, kurwa?

 **Daimon** : A no racja. To gdzie to twoje widzimisię... to znaczy dama serca?

 **Lucyfer** : _*rumieni się*_ To Rafałek.

 **Daimon** : Że co, na miłość Jasności?! _*patrzy na Lucka jak cielę na Bramę Tysiąca Słońc*_

 **Lucyfer** : No co? On jest taki słodki... i kobiecy... Nie podważaj moich wyborów, homofobie, tylko rób co ci każę!

 **Daimon** : Dobra dobra. Spokojnie jak na wojnie. Za godzinę będzie Twój.

 **Lucyfer** : No. I supcio. Odwdzięczę się.

 **Daimon** : No ja myślę, stary.

 

**SCENA TRZECIA**

**Daimon** : Lampka narwany i najeżony. Dobrze, że apokalipsa zależy ode mnie, bo inaczej marna przyszłość świata i okolicznych terenów zielonych. No nic, nie będę tu stał jak ten kołek, oddam temu pedałowi Rafałka, to może jeszcze się zdążę przy Julci zakręcić. Jestem pewien, że na mnie poleci. Jakby nie ten cholerny Halogen już dawno by ze mną była! I byśmy mieli takie stadko małych, brutalnych Daimonków Zagłady... _*bierze ze ściany gitarę*_ Ckliwe serenady są dla frajerów. Ale to jest klasyka. I jeszcze z moim anielskim głosem.

 

_Nie oczekuję wiele,  
_

_Po prostu bądź!_

_Nie musisz mieć nogi,_

_Po prostu bądź!_

_Nie musisz mieć oka,_

_Po prostu bądź!_

_Po prostu bądź przy mnie i trzym mnie za rękę,_

_Albo za co tam chcesz._

_Nigdy nie zapomnę tego jak zmysłowo poruszasz uszami,_

_Kochanie wiesz, że nie oddałbym za nic_

_Chwil spędzonych razem w tesco,_

_Bo wiesz to jest to, co sprawiło, że dwoje się zeszło_

_Jak orzeł z reszką._

_Lecz jest coś, co dziś mnie zniechęca z leksza_

_Rybeczko, płaszczko, bo znów psychotropy wpieprzasz_

_W efekcie prowadzisz zażarte spory ze sztućcami, nie_

_Sypiasz w lodówce i głosowałaś na SLD._

_Lecz chce pamiętać Cię taką jak w roku poprzednim._

_Bez Ciebie schnę, jak mokry chomik na patelni._

_Tak długo szukałem słów, aby wyrazić ten ból_

_Kocham Cię tak, że ja pierdolę, kurwa i chuj!_

_Ref:_

_Nie oczekuję wiele,_

_Po prostu bądź_

_Nie musisz mieć pleców,_

_Po prostu bądź_

_Nie musisz mieć barku,_

_Po prostu bądź_

_Po prostu bądź przy mnie i trzym mnie za rękę._

_Bo wiem, że nie przyjdziesz z tatą, a za wami hydraulik._

_Nie musisz mieć trzustki,_

_Po prostu bądź!_

_Nie musisz mieć zwieracza,_

_Po prostu bądź!_

_Po prostu bądź przy mnie i trzym mnie za rękę,_

_Jeśli w ogóle masz czym._

_[będzie w pytę]*_

\---

* Kopruch - Nie musisz (Po prostu bońć) ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2fn3IORPyA )

 

**SCENA CZWARTA**

_Przylatuje Rafael_

 

 **Rafael** : A mówiłem, albo Lucek znowu wziął wyjątkowo głośne dziewczyny od Moda, albo Daimona przywiało.

 **Daimon** : Mój aniołek Rafałek, jak zawsze żartowniś. Daj pyska!

 **Rafael** : _*daje się cmoknąć z konsternacją na twarzy*_ Frey, dobrze się czujesz? I co tu robisz w ogóle?

 **Daimon** : Zajebiście się czuję! No i jak to co? Dobra nowina! W końcu się hajtasz!

 **Rafael** : _*aż przysiada z wrażenia*_ Przepraszam... co?

 **Daimon** : No ale ci powiem, że masz gust! Najlepsza partia! Nie idziesz z pierwszym lepszym. Wszyscy teraz o tym paplają.

 **Rafael** : Pierwszym? Stary, o kim ty gadasz?

 **Daimon** : Przystojny, bogaty, cud, miód i orzeszki!

 **Rafael** : Błagam powiedz że nie to, co myślę...

 _*na stronie*_ Wrobi mnie w małżeństwo z Lampką. Ale w sumie... Przystojny to on jest _*wzdych*_

 **Daimon** : Co się tak boisz, przecież nie o sobie mówię, deklu!

 _*na stronie*_ Czy ja naprawdę wyglądam jak pedał?

 **Daimon** : Lampce wyślę kwiatki i kopertę.

 **Rafael** : Nie nazywaj mnie deklem, bo następnym razem będziesz miesiąc w szpitalu leżał. Więc Lampka?

 **Daimon** : Świetlówka, a któż by inny? Chyba nie powiesz, że mi wywiad kit wciska? Jak ich dorwę to im skrzydła z dupy powyrywam!

 **Rafael** : _*mdleje efektownie*_

 **Daimon** : Już jest jego _*szczery się*_ I nawet na chloroformie zaoszczędzę!

 **Rafae** **l** : _*przytomnieje*_ Kto ci tak nagadał Frey?

 **Daimon** : A co? Jakby ci tak padł do nóżek i pomachał brylancikiem przed noskiem, to co byś zrobił?

 **Rafael** : _*mówi szybciej niż myśli*_ Pewnie się zgodził. Cholera muszę się napić _*wylatuje*_

 **Daimon** : _*zostaje sam*_ Pieprzony materialista. Po kiego chuja sam się pcha w jego łapska?

 

**SCENA PIĄTA**

_Daimon, Lucyfer wpada niczym pijana husaria z drzwi lewych, już w ubraniu._

 

 **Lucyfer** : Co ty tu kur... siedzisz i dupę płaszczysz kiedy Gabrysi mi samowolę uskutecznia?

 **Daimon** : Co znowu odpieprzył?

 **Lucyfer** : Moich ludzi z Limbo wygania. Moich ludzi psia jego mać! Wysłał swoje trzy lalunie. Wybije ich co do głowy.

 **Daimon** : Wybiję, zarżnę, poćwiartuję... _*rozmarza się*_

 **Lucyfer** : Piszesz się? Świetnie. Weź ludzi i idź zrób porządek. A jak namowa nie pomoże, to zawsze jest jeszcze perswazja i rozsądek _*wskazuje na pięści*_

 **Daimon** : Już mnie do roboty zaganiasz? Na Jasność, ani chwili odpoczynku! Kiedy ja tu...

 **Lucyfer:** Co ty tu?!

 **Daimon** : Mam wiado... Dobra, nie drzyj mordy, już idę...

 **Lucyfer** : No ja myślę _*odchodzi*_

 

**SCENA SZÓSTA**

_Odmiana sceny. Ogródek kawiarniany przy jednym z porządniejszych lokali w Limbo. Niedaleko mury oddzielające pierwsze niebo, baszta z oknem. Julia siedzi przy stoliku i popija małą czarną. Po chwili z bramy Królestwa wychodzi Ariel i pojawia się ponownie zajmując miejsce obok Julii._

**Ariel** : Chociaż jesteśmy tak blisko siebie, dlaczego ta odległość tak wielką mi się zdaje?

 **Julia** : _*patrzy na niego przekrzywiając głowę*_ Nie przesadzasz aby, kochanie? Nie wystarczy ci ta odrobinka szczęścia, którą już mamy? Moja miłość ci nie wystarcza? *pyta lekko przekornym tonem*

 **Ariel** : _*wzdycha teatralnie*_ Cóż mi po tej chwilce, kiedy znów będziesz musiała odejść, zostawiając mnie samego na pastwę losu, bezbronnego wobec przeciwieństw rzeczywistości, gdy nie widzę twoich pięknych, wielkich... oczu i głosu, który do mnie nie dotrze, zagłuszony przez krzyk bólu serca mego?

 **Julia** : A do niedawna prosiłeś Boga o to, żebym mogła cię w ogóle widzieć. Tak poza tym, od kiedy stosujesz patos jako kategorie estetyczną wypowiedzi?

 **Ariel** : Ciii, kobieto, to było dawno i nieprawda, pewnie się upiłem i pierniczyłem głupoty. Toż przecież nasza miłość zbyt wielka jest i wspaniała, by błahymi słówkami o niej mówić, czyż nie, najdroższy mój kwiatuszku?

 **Julia** : Ależ oczywiście, mój czarnopióry gołąbku. _*z nutką sarkazmu*_ Nie wiem, po co w ogóle się mnie o to cięgiem pytasz, przecież w oczach wszystko czytasz. No i patrz, przez ciebie rymuje _*uśmiecha się krzywo*_

 **Ariel** : Kocham, to wymagam _*wzrusza ramionami*_ No bo ty wciąż mi nie chcesz dać... gwarancji, że mię nie zostawisz aby, porzucając jak zabawkę niechcianą...

 **Julia** : Wiesz co? Raczej nie spotykałabym się z tobą codziennie ryzykując szczęście wieczne, gdybym planowała cię porzucić. A ty ciągle tylko nowe pomysły i problemy. Nie umiesz cieszyć się chwilą?

 **Ariel** : _*z zafascynowaniem ogląda własne paznokcie*_ Bo ty to mnie prawie w ogóle nie kochasz. Ja tu się staram, szaleję za tobą i po wielokroć o miłości zapewniam. Usługuję jak tylko potrafię, na każdą twą zachciankę zrywam się na równe nogi, a ty? Nawet o przyszłości nie pomyślisz! Pogadałabyś z rodzinką...

 **Julia** : O czym, do cholery? Jakbyś nie pamiętał, to nie tylko w mojej rodzinie leżą wszystkie problemy. I kocham cię, mogę ci powiedzieć to na 1000 sposobów, ale to i tak nie zmieni faktu. I nie mam zachcianek, radzę sobie sama. _*dopija kawę*_

 **Ariel** : Jak to o czym? O nas. O tym, że chcemy być ze sobą na dobre i na złe, w zdrowiu, w chorobie i tak dalej... Żeby móc widzieć się zawsze, kiedy tylko pragnienie takie zrodzi się w sercach naszych, a nie cicho, po kryjomu, pochowani jak gimnazjaliści ze szlugami. A na to jest tylko jeden sposób...

 **Julia** : Ariel, ty chyba nie sugerujesz...

 **Ariel** : No weeeeź, hajtnij się ze mną _*szczerzy się*_

 **Julia** : Zwariowałeś _*kręci głową, ale też się szczerzy*_ Gabryś dostanie kociokwiku

 **Ariel** : Oj tam, najwyżej się go pozbędziemy. Nikt nie stanie na drodze miłości naszej głębokiej!

 **Julia** : Wiesz jak przerąbane będziemy mieli? Całe niebo nam się zwali na głowy _*zauważa zamieszanie przy bramie i antracytową czuprynę rejenta*_ O wilku mowa. Trzeba się zbierać.

 **Ariel** : Ale hajtniesz się ze mną czy nie? Jak nie, to idę szukać mostu albo sznura.

 **Julia** : Hajtnę, hajtnę, szantażysto jeden. Nie, żeby to cię mogło wykończyć _*czochra po włosach*_

 **Ariel** : A uwierz, że by mogło _*szczerzy się, przytulając*_

 **Julia** : Znikaj stąd, bo zaraz Gabryś cię wyręczy _*schodzą ze sceny, Julia pcha Ariela przed sobą*_

 

**SCENA SIÓDMA**

_Daimon, Adramelech, Komando Szeol, potem Gabriel i Lucyfer w oknach._

 

 **Daimon** : _*z miną pt. "komuś się oberwie"*_ Co tu się odpierdala? Ksopgiel, stary, co ty odpierdalasz? Dawno w pióra nie dostałeś? Zaprzestań po dobroci. Bo was wszystkich w diabły poślę!

 **Adramelech** : Może lepiej nie. Lucuś nie będzie zadowolony, jak mu się ta banda na głowę zwali.

 **Daimon** : Nie pyskuj, tylko weź ich rozgoń! Ja będę z tyłu robił za wsparcie.

_*oczywiście ekipa totalnie go olewa i robi swoje*_

_*a Daimon się wycofuje za róg, coby szluga zapalić*_

Adramelech : Cel! _*i nagle w aniołów zostaje wymierzone sporo głębiańskiej broni*_ a teraz gęsiego za bramę moi drodzy

 **Gabriel** : _*z okna*_ What the fuuuuuuck?

 **Adramelech** : Luckowi się nie podoba wasza samowolka Rejencie. Wysłał mnie, żebym się pobawił w alfonsa i ogarnął burdel

 **Lucyfer** : No właśnie, Gabryś, nie ma takiego wypieprzania Głębian z Limbo!

 **Gabriel** : A czemu niby nie? Mam święte prawo likwidować zamieszki. A to jest wręcz profilaktyka

 **Lucyfer** : Srofilaktyka! Chcesz się bić? Zorganizuję ustawkę!

 **Gabriel** : Luciu, braciszku. Przecież w głębi macie po uszy miejsca. Tak będzie wszystkim lepiej.

 **L** **ucyfer** : Było ustalone, że Limbo jest niczyje, więc zabieraj dupę w troki albo posypią się trupy! Adramelech, ognia!

 **Gabriel** : Z całym szacunkiem braciszku, ale z czym do moich ludzi. Kończcie śmiało, nim się nie przejmujcie. A ty, młody, odpuść. Jak brat bratu i sąsiad sąsiadowi

 **Lucyfer** : Hej, Hazarze! daj gwintówkę

Niechaj strącę tę makówkę!

Prędko!

 **Gabriel** : _*zamyka okno*_

_*tymczasem okazuje się, że ludzie Lucka dostali łomot mimo kilku ran w brygadzie*_

**Lucyfer** : Pfff, cienias! Dobra, Adramelech, zostaw ich już, niech spieprzają stąd w podskokach!

_*Szeol wobec dezercji rejenta poszedł urządzić konkurs picia na umór*_

**Daimon** : _*rzuca peta za siebie*_ No? Który tu podejdzie? Który tu ma jakiś problem? Zwiali mi wszyscy? Ja tu jutro wrócę i rozpieprzę ten grajdołek!

 **Drago:** *jeszcze przez ramię* Cicho baletnico na zgliszczach!

 

**SCENA ÓSMA**

_Daimon i Ariel  
_

**Ariel** : Ty, Daimon, a gdybyś mnie tak porwał? Fajnie będzie, jak na filmie sensacyjnym!

 **Daimon** : Poddajesz się stary? _*patrzy z niedowierzaniem*_ Budzę w tobie aż taki przestrach?

 **Ariel** : Poddaję! Jakbym miał tam wracać... Nie, wolę paść na kolana przed męstwem Anioła Zagłady, Burzyciela Światów, Pięści Pana, Tańczącego z gwiazda- Gwiazdą Zagłady na Zgliszczach!

 **Daimon** : W sumie... tylko żadnych sztuczek! A właściwie kim jesteś? W sensie dla Rejenta _*patrzy na brak skrzydeł z powątpiewaniem*_

 **Ariel** : Stróżem Gabriela.

 **Daimon** : Proszę, proszę. Dżibrilowi sodówka uderzyła. Mniejsza o to. _*na stronie*_ Lucek i tak się z jeńca ucieszy. Zawsze karta przetargowa. I może mi w nagrodę z Julką pomoże. Ruchy, jeńcze!

 **Ariel** : Idę, idę...

 **Daimon** : Jak widać za wolno!


End file.
